In the A. H. Bobeck, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,452, there is disclosed an apparatus for structuring the positioning of bubble domains in a memory plane in a figure-8 confinement area. The confinement area is defined by the positions of apertures in a glass substrate, which apertures are filled with a ferric oxide. The matrix array of X and Y drive lines form intersections at the center of the confinement area whereby half-select currents position the confined bubble domains in one of two drive line defining quadrants. Additionally, in the F. A. DeJonge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,825, there is disclosed an apparatus for structuring the positioning of bubble domains in a memory plane at one of two bit positions defined by two Permalloy dots. An energized driveline positions the bubble domains in the selected one bit position. Further, in the publication "Bubbles As Latrix Elements", M. M. Hanson, et al, AIP Conference Proceedings, No. 29, 3M - 1975, 21st Annual Conference, pp. 626-628, there is disclosed a page composer for an optical data processing system in which a bubble domain is positioned in one of four quadrants defined by two orthogonally intersecting slotted strip lines. By applying the proper current amplitudes and polarities to the two intersecting strip lines, the so-confined bubble domains may be moved between any two of the four quadrants. Lastly, in the publication "Effects Of Abrupt Changes In Film Thickness On Magnetic Bubble Forces", T. W. Collins, et al, IBM J. Res. Develop., Volume 20, No. 2, March 1976, pp. 132-137, there is disclosed the concept that in a magnetizable layer in which there are generated areas of differing thicknesses, the area of the thickness gradient generates a perpendicular field H.sub.P that tends to attract bubble domains to the gradient edge and also to prevent their movement across the thickness gradient.